batroidfandomcom-20200215-history
Hutch
Hutch is the taken name of the reanimated corpse of Mack Deus. He's a smuggler and an expert pilot. Before he was killed he was force sensitive and had minimal training in the use of the Force from Emperor Cain. Since his rebirth however he has lost nearly all memory of his past life and with it his knowledge of how to tap into and use the force. Mack Deus Born, Mack Deus, on the planet Corellia. He was a smuggler and pirate for most of his life. He first piloted the ship Memory of Corellia to great effect as a smuggler. He also got wrapped up in the fight against the Empire and it's droid army. He helped Jor Halcyon and Kosh defeat the Telodi. He eventually earned quite a bit of money for himself and bought himself a sizable fleet. He used his fleet to track down a secret alliance between the Huts and the Corporate Sector, then used it to help the new Empire by betraying the rebles against it. Just after this key event, Mack was killed by an assassin Droid on Nar Shadda. His story didn't end there however. His body was taken by the DHARMA Initiative and put into cold storage for future testing. He sat in a deep freeze storage capsule for 20 years before he was used for one of their various projects. Becoming Hutch Hutch was resurrected by the DHARMA initiative in their experiments using blood from one of their other experiments with advanced healing and regenerative abilities. They also utilized several injections of their creation known as BlackBlood, which is a liquid filled with nanomachines which repaired his damaged organs and brought him back to life. He escaped from the facility with Jik. He has little to know memories of his past life but he has retained a lot of his subconscious memory and practical knowledge so he knows how to fly a starship and use computers and such. The Memories he does have are mostly flashes and from his early childhood. Also for some reason he remembers the name and every word of every song he's ever heard in his life in almost a savant like fashion. Skills and Equipment Hutch is an expert pilot. He can fly just about anything from one man fighters to acting as a helmsman on a cruiser. Usually however he can be found piloting some kind of light freighter. In addition to this skill he also knows quite a bit about starship mechanics and engines allowing him to perform preventative maintenance as well as some major repair work and upgrades. As far as weapons goes he's pretty handy with both rifles and pistols but he prefers the pistol. Since his escape he's managed to get his hands on a heavy blaster pistol which is kept in a left side shoulder holster. He also has a stunner which he stole from the security forces in the DHARMA facility he escaped from with Jik. While at the DHARMA Facility Hutch was put under a two sets of experiments, the first of which was the process that brought him back to life. The second was to infuse his body with the same chemical process the Zolanders used to create the genetic offshoot known as Clawdites. This specialized chemical process has been tailored for humans instead of the Zolanders and was injected into Hutch's body. He has the ability to change his outward appearance through a process of shifting his skin and bone structure to make him resemble any figure he's seen to near perfection. The more familiar he is with a person, the greater accuracy his transformation will be. He however can not sustain alternate forms for long and must revert back to his true form after some time. The longest he's ever been able to hold an alternate form has been 4 hours. Vehicles Hutch is an expert pilot. He knows how to pilot just about anything be it speeder or starship. However he only regularly flies a few specific vehicles. Chief among them is his ship, the Johnny 5. Johnny 5 :see: Johnny 5 The Johnny 5 is a YT-1300 Corellian Engineering Corporation Freighter. It's modified from it's original design in several unique ways. First and foremost, the pilot and co-pilot seats have been removed and replaced with a brown couch he had picked up in a junkyard. It's bolted to the ground so it doesn't move around in flight and seat belts are built into it. The second modification that he's made is a system of lines and pulleys strung all about the ship which are used for transporting snacks from the ships galley to the cockpit, lounge and his cabin. These impractical modifications are not the only changes to the basic ship design. She's received upgrades to her engines from Kuat police officials who were bribed to conduct the upgrade by Gabor the Hutt. The Kuat authorities had been using impounded civilian ships for years for undercover operations and learned to upgrade their engines with a high amount of efficiency.